What are you talking about?
by Skittlespop428
Summary: An accident with an Unknown forest creature makes Dipper lose his memory. Mabel tries to help as much as she can. NO PINECEST! Anyways enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Mabel's POV**

I woke up to sun shining in my eyes. I had the bestest dream ever! In my dream I had a lifetime supply of smile dip! All of a sudden I hear mumbling.

I turn my head facing Dipper and he is talking in his sleep. "Blueberry pancakes? Oh you shouldn't have Wendy! ...I love you..." I heard him say.

I walked over to his bed and he started eating his pillow. I quietly got my camera out and took a picture of Dipper eating his pillow. "Hehe blackmail!" I said to myself. Dipper woke up hearing me laughing out loud.

"Mabel...what are you laughing about?" He asked in a tired tone. I showed him the picture and now he was wide awake. "Hey delete that!" "Never!" I yelled running out of the attic.

I ran behind the checkout desk. Dipper won't find me here! As I was catching my breath I heard him run down the stairs. "Mabel where are you? Come back here!" Dipper shouted.

I heard foot steps comming my direction. Knowing that he found me , I ran out from behind the desk and outside into the forest. He'll never catch me now!

**Dipper's POV**

I can't beleive that Mabel would take another picture to blackmail me with! I have to get her to deleate that photo! I ran out of the shack still in my pj's and sock feet. I'm so mad at Mabel right now!

She woke me up when I was having and awesome dream! Any dream with Wendy in it is the best! I have been running for at least 5 minutes and there was no sign of Mabel. This forest gives me the creeps!

Knowing that there are hundreds of unknown creatures in it gives me a shiver down my spine. All of a sudden I hear a scream. I think it was Mabel! I started to run even faster. Mabel is in trouble!

**Mabel's Pov**

A Gigantic creature is chasing me! I wish Dipper was here! I shouldn't have went into the forest! As I was running , Dipper came into view. "Dipper!" I shout. "RUNNNN!"

The creature was about to grab me but I was pushed out of the way. I look up and see that the creature was holding Dipper! Nononononono! This can't be happening!

Suddenly the creature threw Dipper into a tree! I watched the whole thing. I was helpless. Dipper just layed there not moving a mussle.

I think he blacked out. After that the unknown creature ran away into the woods. With the monster gone I felt better but then I looked over at Dipper and started to pannic.

I ran over to him and his eyes where shut. He had cuts all over his face. Bruises covered his body. He had a heart beat but it was slow paced. I started slaping him in the face.

"Come on... wake up!" It was no use. I had to bring him back to the shack...but how? I ended up piggybacking him. I entered the shack still carying Dipper on my back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mabel's POV**

I set Dipper down on Grunkle Stan's chair. "Grunkle Stan!" I call. He didn't come. "Grunkle Stan!" I call again. Grunkle Stan finally walks into the living room.

"Geez , what is it kid?!" Grunkle Stan said annoyed until he looked at Dipper. He tried to run out of the room but I grabed his arm.

"Grunkle Stan you can't leave! We need to take Dipper to the hospital!" "Kid you don't understand! Hospital bills are way too expensive! Lets just get a first aid kit and call it a day!"

"No YOU don't understand! Dipper is badly hurt and a first aid kit won't help anything! Please!" I said with tears in my eyes. Grunkle Stan sighs. "Fine but you two will have to work your butts off to pay for the bill!" "You don't pay us at all." "Lets just go. Come on."

At the hospital...

**Dipper's POV**

Ugh...my head hurts sooo much. Wait...who am I? I hear voices around me. I slowly open my eyes and I see two unfimilliar faces.

"Dipper! I'm so glad you're awake!" A girl said hugging me making my whole body hurt. Who is she?...Who's _Dipper?_...Where am I?

I'm so confused. "Dipper?" The girl said again. The old man beside the girl started to talk but I couldn't tell what he was saying. I blacked out again.

**Mabel's Pov**

Tears started trickling down my cheaks. I don't think Dipper is ok. The Doctor walked in. "I have some bad news." He said. "What? What is it?" I really needed to know. I am so worried!

"Well I did some tests and turns out he has amnesia. I'm terribly sorry." "What does that mean?" I asked. "It means that all his memory is lost." I started freaking out.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN DIPPER HAS AMNESIA?! N-NO HE C-CAN'T! I burst out crying and hugged Dipper. I calmed down. "We are twins! I am nothing without him!" I face the doctor. "So that means he is not going to remember me?"

The doctor sadly nods. I start crying again. This can't be! The Doctor starts talking again. "He's going to have to stay here for a while so we can do some more tests." Grunkle Stan and I nod.

"Can I have some alone time please?" I asked. The Doctor and Grunkle Stan left the room leaving Dipper and I alone. I hug Dipper again while crying. "This is all my fault." I sob to myself. "I shouldn't have took that picture and run into the forest."

Suddenly Dipper woke up again. "Dipper!" I cry. He just stared at me with a blank face not saying a word. I kept my arms around him. Dipper pulled my arms off him. "W-who are y-you?" He stuttered.

Maybe I can get his memory back! "I'm Mabel. Your twin sister." I replied. "No you're not. I don't have a sister." He said. I raised my voice. "Ya you do! You're my twin brother Dipper!" Dipper hid under his covers. "Why are you yelling at me?

I don't know who you are." He wimpered. I lowered my voice. "Who do you know?" "No one.." Grunkle Stan and the Doctor walked back in. "I'm afraid you have to leave."

The Doctor told Grunkle Stan and I. I sadly got off the hospital bed and walked with Grunkle Stan to the car.


	3. Author's Note

Before I write some more can you guys tell me what you think? Is there anything that I should change? Any spelling errors?

It would help me alot to know that you guys are enjoying my story! ;D

Thanks

~Skittlespop428


	4. Chapter 3

**Mabel's POV**

I cried to myself the car ride back to the shack. When we were back , Grunkle Stan called our parents telling them what happened. There was a lot of yelling. Grunkle Stan told me that my parents were comming to Gravity Falls to see if Dipper was ok. Well Dipper is NOT ok! HE IS NOT FINE!

I skipped dinner and sat on my bed for the rest of the day crying. I went to bed early and cried myself to sleep. I miss Dipper. I wish I wasn't alone in the attic. I wish this never happened.

I hope Dipper gets better. The next day I woke up. I didn't get much sleep at all. I was way too depressed. After I got dressed , I walked downstairs seeing my parents talking to Grunkle Stan. I walked into the kitchen and got some cereal. As I was eating I could hear their conversation.

"Why weren't you keeping an eye on them?!" I heard my Mom yell at Grunkle Stan. Tears started forming in my eyes again. After I finished my cereal , all of us went to the hospital to visit Dipper.

We were only aloud two people at once to visit but I begged enough for the Doctor to let us all in at once. When we entered Dipper's room , he was all bandaged up sleeping. He had a cast on his arm. I started tearing up all over again.

I have been so depressed lately. My parents started crying all well. Dipper woke up and looked even more confused than before. "What is going on? Who are you?..." Dipper asked. Mom and Dad were speechless. "It is very rare for someone to lose all their memory." The Doctor said.

"When will he be able to leave the hospital?" I asked. "Probably tomorrow. I just don't want him to go live with people he doesn't know." He replied. I started to get angry. "But he does know me! He knows everyone in this room but you!" I yelled at the Doctor with tears falling down my cheaks and then ran out of the room.

Shortly after I left , my parents came to comfort me since they had to leave the room. "Sweety everything is going to be alright." My Mom said hugging me. I take her arms off me. "No. Everything is NOT going to be alright! Dipper is not alright!" I shouted.

My parents just looked at me with shocked faces. Usually I would be more optimistic. I felt bad for yelling but I can't help it! Dipper and I have a very strong bond. We got eachothers backs when one of us falls.

I have to help Dipper get his memory back! But how?... When we got back you the shack , I went back up in the attic. I took book 3 and started fliping through pages. Maybe there might be something here about amnesias.

After 5 minutes of searching , I finally found something! All I have to do is make a potion with : 1 Golden mushroom , 2 cups of swamp water , 1 fish eye and 4 drops of green dye! Where am I going to find those ingredients? I kept on reading. There is one more way to cure amnesia!

All I have to do is find the golden mirror rock. Apparently this rock gives back the person's memory! The book said it is deep in the Gravity falls forest. At least there is directions in this book! I will find the rock tomorrow.

Dipper will have his memory back! The next day Dipper was able to leave the hospital. Mom and Dad ended up going back even though they didn't trust Grunkle Stan. I brought Dipper up into the attic. "Nice place you got here!" Dipper said.

"This is our room." "Oh I can't live with you. I barely know you." He said backing up. "No...you just don't remember me." I said taking him and sitting him on his bed. I held up book 3.

"Do you remember this?" "Cool book! Where did you find it?" "No , you found it." I corrected him. "You found this the first day we arrived here at Gravity Falls." "I don't know what you're talking about." Dipper said weirded out.

Tears started forming in my eyes for the hundredth time since the accident. "Don't cry...what's your name?" He asked. I started to get mad. "MY NAME IS MABEL! I'M YOUR SISTER!" Dipper just stared at me wide eyed. "Just forget it like all the other things you forgot." I sighed.


	5. Chapter 4

**Dipper's POV**

It was time to go to bed and I couldn't sleep. I felt very uncomfterable sleeping in a very unframilliar place with people I hardly know. The girl beside me was another reason I couldn't sleep!

Her braces whistling as she breathed in and out was driving me nuts! Why does she think she knows me? That confuses me a lot! I don't even have a sister! I finally decided to sit up but then I regreted doing so. A sharp pain shot up my spine. God that hurt!

I layed back down muttering to myself. I'm never going to fall asleep! I really need to get out of here but I don't know where I belong. Where do I actually live? I don't care , as long as i'm out of here!

I sat up again trying to ignore the pain and got out of bed. I tipped toed down the stairs and took five minutes to find the exit door. I walked out the door and got a big whiff of the fresh air hitting my face. Way better than in there!

As I walked further away from the shack I found a nice patch of grass and layed down on it. The grass was actually more comfterable than the bed I was laying on.

The stars were very bright. It was soothing. Moments later I fell asleep to the soft sound of crickets and not the sound of air whistling through braces! Much better.


	6. Chapter 5

**Mabel's POV**

I woke up but not because the sun was shining in my eyes. I was exited to find the rock that will bring Dipper's memory back! I look to see if Dipper was still sleeping. Wait where is he?! He's not in his bed! Unicorn crap!

I got out of my bed and ran down stairs without changing out of my pajamas. Dipper was not downstairs! Tripple Unicorn crap! I ran out of the shack panicking. Where is he where is he?! As I was running I tripped over something making me fall. "Oww..." I groaned.

"Hey! What the heck?" A voice called out to me. I looked behind me and saw Dipper crossing his arms and glaring at me. "Thanks for tripping over me." He said sarcasticly. "There you are! I was looking all over for you!" I said hugging him instead of apologizing. "Sereously let go." Dipper said trying to get out of my grasp.

"Sorry." I said remembering he still doesn't know me that much. "You're still hugging me." "Sorry." I repeated letting go. I got up and offered a hand for Dipper. He didn't take it and got up himself while cringing a little.

I started walking to the shack to get dressed and get the book so I can find the Golden Mirror rock. Dipper just stood there. "Are you comming?" I asked turning around. Dipper shook his head no. I ran over to Dipper and picked him up. "Hey! Put me down!" He yelled as I made my way to the shack. Dipper tried to get down but I didn't let him. He started pouting. "Baby." I muttered. "I'm not a baby!" Dipper shot back.

At the shack I placed Dipper on his bed. "I'm going out for a bit and you will stay here untill I get back." I instructed. "I'm not your pet." Dipper scolded. "Well ya are now." I said while I got my clothes and went into the washroom to get changed.

When I walked back into the attic to get the book , Dipper was still sitting on the bed like I told him to. I grabed the book and walked down the stairs. "see you later!" I called out to him. I got a grumble in a response. What a grumpy grump! As I walked out the shack , I flipped through the pages of book 3 for the directions. "Come on...where is it?" I mumbled quietly.

I finally found the directions and started following them. I was in the forest and I was getting nervous. I really don't like this forest. Going into it was the reason Dipper lost his memory. THUMP! I look around and see the same monster that chased me and attacked Dipper!

I hid behind a tree hopping it didn't see me. The monster's footsteps came closer and closer to me. THUMP! THUMP! The footsteps made the ground shake. To my surprise , the Unkown forest creature just walked past the tree that I was hiding behind! Thank goodness it didn't see me! With that over with , I kept on following the map hopping I would soon Find the rock.


	7. Chapter 6

**Dipper's POV**

I can't believe I'm still sitting here right now. Why did I even listen to her? I sigh and stand up off the bed. I'm so hungry right now so I think i'm going to find something to eat.

I started to walk down the stairs but then I slid and fell over...a slice of glitter pizza? Weird. I fell down the stairs very hard which was very painful! I finally stopped falling because I was at the bottom. "Ow..." I groaned.

As I stood up the old man that smelled like he rolled in fish oil or something started talking to me. "Geez kid! What , you can't simply walk down the stairs?!" "Actually I can walk down stairs but there was a peice of glitter pizza..." I said but then stopped talking. The man just looked at me like I was some clown or something. "You must have hit your head hard kid." He said and then walked away.

What was that all about? He didn't believe me? Who cares , as long as I have something to eat. I walked into the kitchen and looked in the cuboards...nothing. I opened up the fridge which smelled horrible! Everything was either rotton or decomposed in the fridge! What is wrong with these people?!

Do they even eat? I was right...they are weird! The girl and the smelly old guy! I sigh and close the fridge. There is nothing to eat! I might as well eat the glitter pizza...what am I talking about?! I bet it is at least a week old! *gag*! I walk back up into the attic and sit on "my" bed.

Seeing all that decaying food made me not so hungry anymore. *shudder* As I layed down , my eye lids started to get heavy. It didn't take me that long to fall into a deep sleep.

**Mabel's POV**

How long have I been out here? I'm so tired but I can't give up! I want Dipper to remember me...I want him to remember everything and everyone. The past days have been very depressing and I can't live like this and I don't want Dipper to live like this either. Why did this ever happen?

I'm the worst sister ever! If Dipper never found this book , I wouldn't be able to bring his memory back! I need to find that rock and I wont rest until I do! I look back at the map. Have I been walking in circles? Nope. That would suck if I was. I hope I don't run into that monster again! The golden mirror rock should be here. Right in this spot.

But...it's not. What?! All this work for nothing? This can't be happening! "Looking for this?" A too framilliar voice called out to me. I look up to see..."Gideon." I glare. He's holding the golden mirror rock! "Why hello Marshmella , how are you today? Fine? Good." He smirks. "Give me the rock Gideon."

"Why would I sugar plum? I know whats going on here. Your brother lost his memory , am i right? And you want this rock to bring his memory back. Well why bother? He broke us apart! Just forget about him and date me! We're soulmates! We are destined to be together." Gideon said still holding the rock.

"Look Gideon. My brother is way more important than you and always will be. Just give me that rock. I need it!" I said trying to get the rock back.

"What's in it for me? I got it! How about you go on a date with me in exchange for the golden mirror rock." Gideon sugested. I am in shock. Not because an evil 9 year old wants to date me but because he knows the name of the rock! What if he has a book just like Dipper's!

"How do you know the name of the rock?" I question. Gideon started to look nervous. "Well how do you know the name?" He nervously asked me. I can't tell him about the book so as much as it hurt me...I lied. "I heard about it on the computer! Who knew?"

"Same here!" Gideon exclaimed but I knew he was lying because I lyed about the computer thing. There was an awkward pause. "So will you go on a date with me?" He asked again. I didn't know how to answer. Was he really going to give me the rock if I went on a date with him? I sigh. "Fine Gideon. I will go on a date with you."


	8. Chapter 7

**Mabel's POV**

I can't beleive I agreed to going on a date with...*shudder*...Gideon. I could barely say his name without gagging. Well at least after the date , he will give me the rock back...or maybe he is tricking me.

He better not be! "Oh Mabel! I knew you couldn't resist! So where would you like to go? It has to be somewhere very...Romantic." Gideon said whispering the last word in my ear a little too close.

I have to keep on thinking that I am doing this for Dipper. Without the golden mirror rock , his memory will never come back. "Can I have the rock now?" I asked hopfully. "No you need to go on a date with me first." Gideon replied in his annoying southern accent.

"How do I know you're not tricking me?" "Well you'll have to wait and see." He winked. "What time will our date be?" I sigh. "7:00pm sweetums. Meet me at Gravity falls lake." Gideon said as he blew me a kiss and walked away.

Well That whole adventure to find the rock was a bust. Now I have to go on a date with Gideon. He better not be lying. Well I better head home and check on Dipper.

**Dipper's POV**

His yellow eyes where staring at me. I tried to run away but it was no use. The monster grabed me and ate me. As I fell down his throat , all I saw was black until..."AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream and sit up. It was just a dream.

I look around the room and the girl wasn't back yet. She should be back now. It's getting dark. I got out of bed with the images from my dream still in my head. Before I could walk out the door , the girl walked in and startled me. She looked upset.

I wonder what happened. "Hey what happened?" I asked. She walked to her bed and sat down. "I have to go on a date with Gideon." The girl answered. I wonder who this Gideon kid is. Is he really that bad? If she hated him , why would she agree to go out with him?

I was getting confused. "Don't go on a date with him." I said. "I have to. Whatever , it doesn't matter ok?" "Ok if you say so." I shrugged.

**Mabel's POV**

I don't need to tell Dipper about the rock. I don't need to tell him anymore about Gideon. All I need to do is go on that date and then get the golden mirror rock back. Dipper was heading to the stairs. "Where are you going?" I questioned. "Um...no where...?" He replied. "Is that a question or a statement?" I asked.

Wow... I'm starting to sound like Dipper! Weird. Before he walked down the stairs , I stoped him. "You're not going anywhere." I said as I grabed him by the arm that was not in a cast.

As I walked down the stairs , I saw Soos. "Soos! Soos!" I called. Soos walked over to me right away. "What up hambone?" "Soos , can you...um... DIPPER WANTS TO HEAR SOME OF YOUR STORRIES!" I quickly said and ran off. I lied again. I'm really not myself right now.

I know how much storries Soos has. While I am on the date , Dipper will be busy with Soos. With Dipper not running off , I can get ready for the date. *Shutter*. Nah. I'm not going to get all pretty for Gideon.

If he wants a date with me , he will but i'm not going to waste my time getting pretty. He gets what he gets. I ran up in the attic and read some of my romance novels for and hour. It was 7:00pm by the time I left the Shack. I don't care if i'm late. Or maybe I should.

**What do you think? Please reveiw. More chapters comming up! o****w****o**

**~Skittlespop428**


	9. Important Author's Note!

**What story would you guys want me to update a new chapter in? **_**"What are you talking about?"**_** Or **_**"Blackmailed again!" **_** ? It's up to you guys! Post your answer in the reveiws and I will update a new chapter in one of the stories next week after the long weekend. Thanks! ^^**

**~Skittlespop428**


	10. Chapter 8

**Sorry I didn't update for a while. I had writer's block. Well here is my new chapter and don't forget to reveiw! ^^**

**Dipper's POV**

I sat down on the couch beside a man. I think his name was...Soos right? Like Doctor Sues or something. Now every time I look at the guy , I see him as the cat in "The cat in the hat".

Ok that's just creepy now. Hm...So I remeber a book and not my "Family"? I do have a family right? Of course I do. I think... "Ok Dude. I'm gonna tell you a story of When I found a donut in my sock!" Soos said. "Um sure go ahead." I sighed.

I have nothing better to do and the man seemed very glad to tell me about it. "Ok so one day I bought a donut and then started eating it. The next thing I knew called me to unplug the toilets so i just put it somewhere...then boom! It was in my sock. Cool huh? Mind blown!" He said while making wierd noises.

"Uh yeah sure cool story. Well look at the time! I have to go." I said wanting to leave. "But Mabel told me that you wanted to hear some of my stories and you know that I have a lot!" Actually I don't know. I don't really know anything! "Fine fine tell me another one." When I said that Soos gave me a huge smile. This is going to be a long night.

**Mabel's POV**

I finally arrived at Gravity falls lake. I saw Gideon sitting on the dock alone. As much as I didn't want to , I walked over and sat beside him. "There you are marshmella! You're late." He smiled then frowned. "Uh...I got lost?..." "Is that a question or a statement?" Gideon said as he stared into my eyes.

Boy that's annoying. "Look Gideon, lets just get this over with so I can get my rock back." I said rolling my eyes. *_snifffff sniffffff*_ "Are you sniffing my hair?" I asked pushing Gideon away. There was an awkward pause. I really just want to leave! "Do you want to go in the row boat with little 'ol me?" He asked with a cute and innocent look on his face.

"Sure I guess." I answered while he tried to hold my hand. I just kept on swatting it away though. As we got in the row boat, Gideon wouldn't keep his eyes off me. Which made this date even weirder was that Old man McGuckett was rowing the boat. As we were rowing around, I could see the Golden mirror rock in the pocket of Gideon's really ugly shirt.

It seems so close yet so far away. I just need to wait for the right time to snatch it away from him and then run for my life! The sound of fireworks took me out of my thoughts. I look up in the sky where the fireworks were exploding. While watching, I noticed the _Big Dipper. _I really miss Dipper and I wish that he would remember me. At least I have the rock that will change everything in my reach! Suddenly the fireworks stoped.

"So how did you like the fireworks honeycomb? The were pretty...but not as pretty as you!" Gideon exlaimed. What he said didn't even touch my heart. It was so corny! "Uh ya! They were awesome." I spoke up. Gideon then started leaning towards me for a kiss. Here's my chance! As our lips were about to touch, I snatched the rock out of his pocket.

He then opened his eyes and started feeling around for the rock. "Looking for this?" I asked mockingly. "Give that back!" He shouted trying to grab it from my hands. Gideon's face was red from anger. "McGuckett...ATACK HER!" Gideon screamed. The crazy old man stoped rowing.

"Whooooo eeeeee! Don't mind if I doooo!" He said with a crazy look in his eyes. Knowing that I was in trouble, I jumped into the water with the Golden mirror rock still in my hands. I heard another splash right after mine. Turning around, I saw Old man McGuckett swimming after me! "I'm comming for you!" He shouted in his normal creepy voice.

I'm not going to give up! I then started kicking above water making water splash in his face. The creepy old guy then started hissing and making animal noises. He then turned around back to the row boat. Yesss! As I got up on land I could hear Gideon yelling faintly. "I'll get you one day- And when I do, you'll be sorry! This is not the last you will see of Little...'Ol...Me!" I didn't really hear him that clearly because there was water in my ears.

Who cares anyways. I GOT THE ROCK! Victory is MINE! This nightmare will finally end! All I have to do is find my way back to the shack and then do what ever I have to do with this thing. As I walked into the Shack, I could hear faint talking. It was comming from the living room. I entered the living room and saw Soos and Dipper.

Dipper was sleeping and Soos was still telling stories. "Hey Soos, you don't have to stay here anymore. You can go home now." I said. "Oh ok hambone. Soos...AWAYYYYY!" He exlaimed while running out of the room. As Soos left, I went over to Dipper. I wonder what I do with this rock?

Maybe book 3 will tell me what to do. I ran upstairs and grabed book 3 and then ran back into the living. I then began reading.

'_To bring back a person's memory with the Golden mirror rock, all you do is grab hold of the rock and make sure it is touching the person's head who lost their memory and yours. What ever you remember, that person will remember.' _

I stoped reading. With the rock still in my hands, I placed it against the sleeping Dippper's head and mine. A big glow of light blinded me. When the glow calmed down, I noticed that all the lights were off. I guess the power went out. I heard Stan screaming in the background. Stan can be so funny!

"Mabel?" I heard a voice say. I looked over and it was Dipper. "Why is the power out?" He asked. I couldn't hold it in. "DIPPER! OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE ALL RIGHT! YOU'RE BACK TO NORMAL!" I beamed while giving him a big hug. "What are you talking about Mabel?" Dipper asked me.

"You don't remember? Of course you don't! Well...at least a week ago, you lost your memory and you didn't remember anything. I then got book 3 and found a rock called the Golden mirror rock that can bring back people's memory.

Gideon stole the rock from me and I had to go on a date with him if I wanted the rock back. I finally got the rock back and then used it...boom! You're memory came back!" I explained. Dipper just stared at me blankly. "Dipper? Do you remember everything?" I asked worried. Dipper still didn't answer. "Dipper?..." I asked again. He then got up and ran upstairs. "Where are you going?" I called while following him up the stairs into the attic.

As I entered the attic, I saw Dipper with my camera. He then showed me the screen and it was him eating his pillow. Dipper pressed the deleate button which made a 'beep' noise. I couldn't help but smile. I'm really happy to have my brother back.

I ran up to Dipper and huged him again. "Kids! Come down here! I don't know what you guys did but the power is out! The dutchess- uh I mean...boxing is on and with the power out, I can't watch T.V! Someone get Soos!" Stan yelled from downstairs. I giggled making Dipper laugh.

After laughing, there was a long silence. "So...why do I have a cast on my arm? What's that all about?" Dipper asked me while looking at his arm which is in a cast. I started laughing again. "I guess I have a lot more to tell you." I giggled. "I guess so." Dipper smiled. I am so very happy that Dipper has his memory back. I know that if I lost my memory, Dipper would be out of his way trying to get me to remember everything.

Later that night when we went to bed I told Dipper everything that happened. He seemed so interested and I could see his eye twitch when I said Gideon's name. It didn't take that long to fall asleep. I was so tired from what happened today. "Good night Dipper." "Good night Mabel." He replied. I had a really interesting dream. Its was about smile dip again.

Suddenly something flashed in my eyes. As I slowly opened my eyes, I saw Dipper holding a camera with a smirk on his face. "How's that pillow tasting?" Dipper asked while showing me the picture. It was me eating my pillow! "DIPPER!" I shouted trying to get out of my bed. Why does my sheets always have to wrap around my legs?! "Blackmail!" I heard Dipper yell from downstairs. Here we go again.

**Well that's the oficial ending of my story! I really don't like ending stories but you have to someday. Thank you guys so much for reviewing and reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it! I will be writing new stories soon! Thanks again!**

**~Skittlespop428**


End file.
